magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kougyoku Ren
|kanji = 練紅玉 |romaji = Ren Kōgyoku |age = 17, 18 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 163 cm (5'3") |djinn = Vinea |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Princess |affiliation = Vinea Kou Empire Sindria (temporarily) |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Koubun Ka Alibaba Saluja Judar Kouen Ren Sinbad |manga = Night 49 |anime = Episode 11 |seiyu = Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Wai-wan Lau (Cantonese) Yong Sin Lee (Korean) |image gallery = yes}} Kougyoku Ren (練紅玉, Ren Kōgyoku) is the Kou Empire's eighth Princess. Kougyoku is the owner of the Djinn, Vinea. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Judar has stated, because the plans in Balbadd fell through, she has lost her standing as a princess. She has temporarily allied herself with Sindria. Appearance Kougyoku is a small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. Personality Kougyoku is a very willful person. She tends to act childishly, but she can become serious if the situation calls for it. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to follow all of the Kou Empire's orders but is too scared to disobey. She has always wanted to have friends and close companions, but within her family, she has felt ostracized because of her parentage and has not even had the courage to get to know Hakuei or Hakuryuu, the more approachable of her relatives. Instead, she occupied herself with becoming skilled at kemari by herself, playing make-believe by herself, doing a fashion show by herself, etc.Volume 11's Stickers History Kougyoku is Second Emperor's youngest child. She has a history like Alibaba: she wasn't born into royalty like her siblings, because she is the daughter of an unknown, lowly courtesan. She calls herself as a "lowborn". Even in the Imperial Palace, since she had no parents or other relatives, she was forgotten by everyone and felt out of place. But at that time, Judar and her brother Kouen Ren were the only ones to acknowledge her as a King Candidate and gave her the position of a warrior.Night 121, Page 4-5 Koubun Ka became her assistant when she was 9, from that moment on he was always together with her.Volume 16's Extra She captured the 45th Dungeon, Vinea, with the help of her assistant, Koubun Ka. Plot Balbadd Arc She arrives in Balbadd, at the Fog Troupe base. She saves Judar, after his defeat from Ugo, along with her assistant Ka Koubun. She gets attacked by Ugo and retaliates by using her Djinn Weapon Equip and drilling a hole through him, thus, defeating him. When Aladdin gets angry at her for attacking Ugo, she orders Enshin, Entai and Engi to kill the Fog Troupe's members. Then she gets ready to fight him, but is stopped by Sinbad, who says that since they are people of royalty, they should not have a dispute in a place like that and he would like to meet with her somewhere more appropriate. She gets embarrassed and agrees with him. Then, the Princess tells her subordinates that they will return. Kougyoku is in her bedroom at Balbadd's Palace, she asks Koubun Ka about Judar's injuries and he says that will take some time until Judar is fully recovered. Kougyoku says she finds weird to a conventional princess as she be selected for a political marriage, instead of Hakuei, since she is the daughter of the former Emperor. Koubun explains the reasons for such a decision to her, but still, the Princess tells him that she has longed to progress down the path of a warrior and she wanted to try falling in love for once. Then, she wonders what kind of person King Ahbmad is. During Alibaba's efforts against his brother, Ahbmad Saluja, who is supposed to marry the Princess, Kougyoku appears and begin to confront Alibaba about the agreement of slave trade between the Kou Empire and Balbadd. She says no matter who will be the new King she will marry him, but Alibaba says Balbadd will no longer have a king, since it will become a republic. When Sinbad appears along with the ambassadors from countries members of the Seven Seas Alliance, he says Balbadd will also join the alliance and he will support the country. Then, Kougyoku says she will only accept such a proposal if the King makes a formal visit to her father, the Kou's Emperor, Sinbad agrees with her condition. After the agreement is done, and she is relieved to not have to marry someone like Ahbmad, the Princess returns to the Kou Empire with Ka Koubun and other subordinates on a flying carpet. She seems happy and wonders when Sinbad will make the visit he promised. Sindria Arc Kougyoku is on a boat with her cousin, Hakuryuu Ren, heading towards Sindria. She is very upset at Sinbad for something he "did" to her and says she will kill him.Night 82, Page 18 As soon as they arrive on Sindria, Kougyoku smiles and greets Sinbad. She thanks him for the other time and adds that it's honor to meet him again. However, when Sinbad, casually, says that there was no single occasion to meet her, she attacks him with her sword and screams that she thought he would apologize and for his country's sake, he would choke back his tears, but in this case, she Djinn Weapon Equips and orders him to fight her to death. She tells him that he deserves death for the brutal act of defiling young maiden's body. Once Jafar urges her to tell what happened, she blushes and cries. She goes to cry on her court lady's lap, while Koubun decides to tell the story in hear stead.Night 83, Pages 13-16 Koubun explains that when Kougyoku woke up in the morning, when she looker around, she noticed a sleeping, naked Sinbad in her bed.Night 83, Pages 17-18 Kougyoku, while still crying, screams that if he denies to fight with her, she will kill herself and if he accepts, she will kill him and then die. Sinbad begins to tell his own drift of events. He says that he drank one of or two sips of alcohol with the Emperor, just for etiquette, and then went to sleep. Kougyoku wants to know why she was in his room the following morning, but Sinbad states that he has no recollection of this. She then asks him why was he naked then and if he naturally removes his clothes while sleeping. Once Sinbad answers "Yes, it happens often!", Kougyoku attacks him again, ordering him to stop fooling around. She asks him if he still intend to feign ignorance and tells him her own version.Night 84, Pages 2-7 She says she wanted to see Sinbad's face once again, she was in the corner, looking at him from behind. She couldn't greet him after all, and disappointed, wanted to return to her room. On her way, she was knocked out and when she woke up, she found out she's in his room. Confused, she jumped out of the room and went to the court lady. Koubun tells him that his only choice is to marry the Princess. Upon not having any support in even his Eight Generals, Sinbad orders Yamraiha to show them what really happened. She is dubious, knowing that her Magic can only show the truth, but Sinbad is sure about it. Kougyoku, though being stopped by Koubun, also agrees. With serious face she states that she wants to know what really happened.Night 84, Pages 7-18 Kougyoku and Sinbad use the drip of their blood and then, Yamraiha uses a special kind of Water Magic, Sharrar Rakesa, to re-create the events of the night. Everyone learns that Kougyoku was knocked out by someone and brought to Sinbad's room where they just slept and nothing happened. However, Koubun demands to not let them deceive her. He orders Sinbad to accept his sins, but the Princess stops him. With tears in her eyes, she says she is sure what they saw is right. She admits that she also felt that something was strange, as neither her hair nor clothes were in disorder, but confused, she panicked. Then then apologizes and starts crying. When the Eight Generals wonder who would do such a thing, her subordinates admit that they helped Koubun Ka to do that. Koubun is attacked by Sindria's soldiers until Hakuryuu interrupts them and apologizes for what the people of his country did. Soon after, Koubun starts crying and Kougyoku consoles Koubun, reassuring him that he's a splendid person.Night 85, Pages 1-15 When Hakuryuu goes to talk to Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Kougyoku is accompanying him. She says they should get along, despite all the harsh things that happened in Balbadd. Aladdin accepts and she, while recalling what he did to Judar, shakes his hand and says to leave behind what happened and be friends. However, they hold hands really tightly, making each other pain. Kougyoku tries blowing on her hand, remarking about the bruise she got. Aladdin, coldly, asks her if she's sure if it wasn't just some powder that got removed, as her hand has a lot of make-up. Kougyoku gets furious and they start "fighting", because he still holds a grudge against her for what happened to Ugo.Night 87, Pages 1-2, 7-9 Second Sindria Arc When Judar goes to Sindria to have a talk with Sinbad, Kougyoku ask him what he meant when he said that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar then tells her that she no longer needs to stay in Sindria, even though the mistake she made in Balbadd made her run away from her homeland and stay in Sindria. He asks Kougyoku to return with him. He tells her that he would make her into a general, as she wanted to fight for her country. She takes a look at Sinbad, undecided on which way to get so Judar ask her what's wrong. As she doesn't reply, he proclaims that Sindria is now Kou's enemy and goes away, leaving Kougyoku speechless.Night 111, Pages 3-6 Soon after, Kougyoku asks for an audience with Sinbad. She bows and says that the priest from her country said incredibly rude things and adds that it would be absurd to fight against Sindria, which is bound by a friendship treaty with Kou. The tears well up in her eyes, but Sinbad interrupts her and reassures her that she doesn't have to worry. He takes her hand and says that she can remain in Sindria as long she likes, to what she answers "Y-yes!!".Night 111, Pages 7-10 During the banquet to celebrate the capture of the Dungeon Zagan, Kougyoku is drunk and says she doesn't want to return to home yet. She puts her head on the table and is sure that her father and others would be fine if she didn't come back. She then gets up and very happy, mentions that Sinbad let her stay there forever.Night 111, Pages 11-15 Afterwards, Koubun tries to make her get hold of herself, but she continues to lie on the table. When Jafar invites Koubun for a drink, she wants him to bring her a water. Her wish is fulfilled by Sinbad, whose presence makes Kougyoku happy. He says that he was worried if she was enjoyed the banquet, what she confirms. She admits that she got a little drunk, so Sinbad invites her to walk with him. As he holds her hand, she goes silently, blushing and looking down. She glances at him and discerns his sparkles. She is a little surprised when Sinbad begins to talk. He says that it's mysterious. He mentions that they met in such an unfriendly situation and things will return to being like that time, if it continues on, what makes Kougyoku terrified. He says that right now, they can hold hands like this, what makes the Princess tear up. He says that it would be nice if such happiness could go on forever and leaves. Kougyoku stops him and confesses that she also think that it should last forever. When he turns around and smiles, Kougyoku is even more embarrassed and covers her face.Night 112, Pages 6-10 A few days later, she is in a garden and wonders what Sinbad is doing right now. She is interrupted by Koubun who tells her they've received numerous orders to return to the Kou Empire immediately. She terrifies him by saying that she doesn't want to go home yet, but she quickly laughs it off, telling him to not fall for it. When he leaves, she mutters "Just a little longer...". After this, Alibaba accidentally steps on her flowers. for which he immediately apologizes. Kougyoku, angry that she met him, turns around and says that she heard he collapsed and asks if he's alright now. He replies he is. When Kougyoku thinks that if unlucky, she might ended up marrying him, he makes a crown of flowers for her ans apologizes for stepping on her flowers. She examines it and asks him how did he do it, so he begins to teach her. She comments in admiration that he's very skillful.Night 116, Pages 10-13 Soon after, Kougyoku goes to where Alibaba is to show him the crown of flowers she did after many attempts. He comments that it's made so well, making her very proud. He annoys her by reminding that she was so unskilled at the beginning. As she sees that he was training, Kougyoku invites Alibaba to duel with her, since she was out of shape lately, but he replies that he can't do so, not against a princess. She sulks, saying that she understands their mutual position, but the light spare should be okay. She Djinn Equips Vinea and demands Alibaba to do the same. When he doesn't do anything, she asks him what's wrong and orders to hurry up. She doesn't believe when he tells her that he can't do it, but then, they are interrupted by Sinbad, who comments that her Djinn Equip is splendid. She gets embarrassed and wears off her Equip, saying that she doesn't want to be seen in such an shameful clothing. Sinbad decides to join their Djinn Equip contents. Kougyoku seems a little discouraged, sure that he will be disappointed with her techniques, but he denies, saying that her power is magnificent and asks her to show it to him. Kougyoku happily agrees.Night 119, Pages 11-18 Kougyoku hesitates, saying that she can't point her sword toward Sinbad, but he reassures her that it's alright, telling her that he's fascinates by her qualities as warrior and would be pleased if she showed it to him. They both perform Full Body Djinn Equip and start to fight in the mid-air. Kougyoku does her best but most of her attacks are reflected with Sinbad's Wind Magic. Then, she says that it's incredible, as it's her first time she fights with all her strength. Sinbad agrees and notes that she still hasn't let out her full power, her Extreme Magic. She hesitates, worried about summoning it in such a place, but Sinbad smiles and asks her if she thinks that he won't be able to block it. Kougyoku says, "Well said" and begins her chant. Once she finally executes Vainel Ganezza, it is counterattacked by Sinbad's Foraz Zora. Sinbad then uses Zepar's Sound Magic, which makes her sleep, and finish the fight.Night 120, Pages 1-13 Unbeknownst to her, this power also implants a post-hypnotic suggestion in her mind that encourages her to aid Sindria.Night 121, Page 7 When she wakes up, she talks with Alibaba. He tells her what has happened. She admits that she doesn't remember it well and asks about Koubun's and others' state. Alibaba comments that Sinbad's Djinn Equip was amazing, and Kougyoku asks what about hers. He happily answers she was incredible too. She giggles, saying "Hehe, right?". She then says it was a lot of fun. She admits that it was the first time she went wild, with all her strength, without anything holding her back. She says that she was able to do such a thing in this country. She also adds that she feels relieved, although she hesitated at first, she made up her mind: to go back to her own country.Night 120, Pages 16-18 Kougyoku also tells Alibaba that she will talk with her brother, Kouen Ren. He asks Kougyoku what if she had to fight Sinbad, but instead of answering immediately, she admits that he was her first love. She confesses that she loved him ever since the day she met him but adds that she understands that she could never be his love interest, but she loves him nonetheless. She says followed him all the way to Sindria and that she's really an idiot. She starts crying, so Alibaba awkwardly passes her a tissue. She thanks him, but adds that she's alright now and that even though she had a lot of fun in Sindria and could forget about herself by the side the person she loves, it's the end.Night 121, Pages 1-3 Afterwards, Kougyoku asks Alibaba to listen to her story. She says that she wasn't born in the palace and although her father is the Emperor, she's just a lowborn, prostitute's daughter, unlike her siblings. Being in a delicate position, even in the royal palace where she was set outside, she felt out of place. She continues with a statement that Judar and Kouen acknowledged her as a King Vessel and gave her the position of a warrior. She admits that at that time, she though it was the way she had to live her life. She begins to tremble and tightly hold blanket, but nevertheless, she says that she was born in order to become a warrior wielding power and fighting for the Kou Empire's sake. She adds that even so, the war between Kou and Sindria is wrong and clearly speaks her mind that she won't fight against Sinbad's country. Later, Alibaba tells her his story. She smiles and says that in this case, he will become her friend. She explains that she never had any friends, since Judar denied it, and they're the same anyway. She asks him if she's wrong, but he doesn't think so and formally says that he is pleased to meet her. She gets angry and hits him in the head. She reprimands him for being so formal with a "friend" and he says he understands. Then, he pulls out his hand with a words of her being his friend, and she, very happy and with tears in her eyes, gladly accepts.Night 121, Pages 1-9 The other day, she leaves Sindria and Alibaba sends her off as if he were close to her.Night 121, Page 13 World Exploration Arc When Kouen returns to the Kou Empire to attend the Emperor's funeral, Koubun reminds her that she has something to tell her brother. She later goes to see Kouen. During her way, she thinks that it's obvious that he will be the next emperor, and then, the war with Sindria will break out. She dismisses her attendants and is determined to tell him that he's making a mistake. She knows that talking to Judar would be useless, but is sure that in her brother's case, it'll go well. She enters his room and, while hiding, takes a look at him with admiration. However, before she can talk to him, she notices Hakuei there, gets very angry that they seem very close and remains in her hideout. She is relieved a little when Kouen mentions that he has a business with Hakuryuu and is curious what it is about.Night 146, Pages 3-6 Kouen asks Hakuryuu if he wants to become the emperor, much to Kougyoku's surprise. Kougyoku then listens to Kouen's monologue, who starts off by saying that their world needs only one king, what confuses Kougyoku. He mentions that he always wondered what really the "King Vessel" is, about the Toran Language, about wielding a power whose creator they don't know, as they don't know anything about Solomon. He also mentions a world where people talked in different languages and there were many kings, but also existed many conflicts. He asks why there is only one language now but answers to his question by himself. Kougyoku is listening to this conversation more and more surprised and terrified. She is then noticed by Kouen so she comes out from hiding with a big smile. He asks Kougyoku if she heard well about what he said, but she only says that it was all complicated and he is an incredible person after all, but she then wonders why did she said that. She realizes that she missed her chance to talk to him and wonders how can she persuade him after all this talk. Once she acknowledges that she can't do anything for Sindria, she hears a buzzing in her head, what she has been hearing for some time now. She thinks that it seems like someone's voice and wonders what it is. She is then informed by Kouen that Kouha Ren has returned and since it is already late, they will go tomorrow to their father and mother's side.Night 146, Pages 7-15 The next day, Kougyoku and her siblings head to the funeral.Night 146, Page 16 Kougyoku and her sisters are shocked to see what has happened to their father and she gets embarrassed when her aunt, Gyokuen Ren, grabs Kouen's arm and asks if he will support her. Terrified, she stays with her sisters, Koubun, Kouha, Koumei Ren and Kouen's Household during the confrontation with the newly appointed Empress.Night 147, Pages 2-4, 6-7 Magnostadt Arc Kougyoku is in the Kou Empire's Palace when Kouen, who is in Magnostadt, summons her among others through long-range Clairvoyance Magic to come to his place. She answers that she understands and Djinn Equips Vinea.Night 187, Pages 11, 14, 17 She appears on the battlefield with Kouen, Koumei, Hakuei and Kouha. She defeats one of the Black Djinn alongside Kouha and joins Alibaba and Aladdin. She is noticed by Alibaba, to whom she brightly smiles. Kouha, astonished, reminds her that she's talking to an enemy's general and asks her why is she so over-familiar with him. She answers that they're good friends. Then, like others, she prepares to the final fight.Night 188, Pages 12-18 She fights against the Black Djinn alongside Kouha. Aladdin then explains that it's living creature, which also falls under Magoi's consumption, and will be able to create around ten thousand more Black Djinn. Kougyoku orders him to stop saying silly things while Kouha comments that it's impossible with their Magoi. At this point, Kougyoku looks already very tired. When Kouen destroys 6 Black Djinn at once, she blushes and happily exclaims "As expected of my brother!!" Afterwards, Kouen digs a hole into a ground. Hakuei explains stimulated the veins of the earth and pulled out a lava flow. Kougyoku asks why would he do that. Aladdin points out that he's doing it to absorb the Magoi from the hot lava to use it for his Astaroth's Metal Vessel.Night 189, Pages 1-2, 7, 12, 17 When Kouen and Alibaba are about to active their Extreme Magics at the same time, Kougyoku asks what's going to happen. After Kouen's attack execution, Kougyoku notes that they're white flames.Night 190, Pages 9, 11 The Medium changes it's size and form, what Kougyoku watches worried. Seeing Aladdin speaking with horror that if it touches anything, the victim will lose all the Magoi and will die, she seems surprised. When Kouen gets caught in its hands, worried, she shouts "Brother!!". However, when she notices how badly injured Kouen and Alibaba are after being attacked by the Medium, Kougyoku goes into rage and screams, "What the hell did you do... To my brother and to my friend, you monster!!!". She uses Vainel Arros and tries to pierce the opponent, but is unable to break its defensive wall. Realizing that it won't work, Kougyoku summons multiple spears, Vainel Al-Salos, and declares that she will spear him full of holes. Although some of the spears are stopped by the defensive wall, the rest is able to spear the body of the Medium.Night 191, Pages 5, 7, 13-18 Seeing that it works, Kougyoku once again uses Vainel Al-Salos. Then, Kouen orders Koumei to direct the rest of his siblings. Koumei calls their names, to what Kougyoku, along Kouha and Hakuei, answers "Yes!!!". She follows Hakuei's and Kouha's doing and uses his Extreme Magic, Vainel Ganezza. She makes the tsunami looking like a big spear which makes a huge hole in the Medium. However, when even Kouha's, Hakuei's and Kougyoku's Extreme Magic aren't enough, Kougyoku uses one of her attacks, which, alongside everyone else's attacks, is transported and combined with other's moves through Koumei's Big Dipper Transfer Circle. Kougyoku then, completely worn out, watches what happens, but much to her horror, the Medium takes the sea's Rukh and becomes bigger.Night 192, Pages 1-2, 4-5, 9-11, 14-18 Abilities According to Sinbad, Kougyoku's power is above average. He thinks of it as a "terrifying power".Night 120, Page 11, 15 Swordplay :Kougyoku seems to have basic skills in swordplay. Djinn Kougyoku Metal Vessel.png|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Extreme Magic.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Equip VineaDjinnEquip.png|Djinn Equip (manga) Kougyoku Weapon Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip Water Membrane.gif|Kougyoku's Water Membrane Vainel Arros.png|Vainel Arros Vainel Arsarros.png|Vainel Al- Salos Arsarros effect.png|Vainel Al-Salos spearing an opponent Vainel Ganezza/anime.png|Vainel Ganezza Vainel Ganezza MagVer.png|Vainel Ganezza Kougyoku Water.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water1.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water2.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water3.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water4.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip1.png|Kougyoku's face in Djinn Equip Kougyoku's Djinn is Vinea. Vinea is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. Vinea is a water Djinn. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water dragon while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Household The only member of Kougyoku's Household is Koubun Ka. He uses Vinea's water to heal with his Household Vessel. Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. *'Vainel Arros' (Water God's Spears) Kougyoku creates a big vortex of water, a spear, around her Metal Vessel and aims an opponent directly. *'Vainel Al-Salos' (Water God's Shooting Spears) When she has collected enough spears, she sends them raining down onto her opponents in the same way as Judar's ice arrows. It's strong enough to pierce through the "Medium's" shield. Djinn Equip She is very proficient in Djinn Equip. She is able to take the form of her Djinn completely. Her Djinn appears to be some sort of fish with gills and fins all around its body. Vainel Ganezza (Water God’s Sea Call) : When using this Extreme Magic the Metal Vessel Symbol appears behind her while she recites the spell. While she is reciting a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. : She can freely manipulate what shape the tsunami can take as she turned it into a giant spear to pierce the Medium in Magnostadt. Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku is also very proficient in using her Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's power. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a hole straight through Ugo's chest and complete defeats him. This is something Judar, a Magi, could not even do although Ugo was greatly weakened from his fight with him. Stats Battles/Events Relationships It is shown that the Princess does not have many friends, but is constantly in the company of Koubun Ka and Judar.Shinobu Ohtaka's drafts Sinbad Kougyoku appears to have fallen in love with Sinbad at first sight. She becomes very nervous and embarrassed when around him. Others have commented that she would do anything he says, a fact that he himself has not seemed to notice. Kouen Ren Kougyoku has admired her half-brother Kouen for some time. Also, she seems to be quite possessive upon him, at least respect to women, since she became jealous when Hakuei smiled at him.Night 146, Page 3, 5-6 She cares a lot about his well-being as she attacked enraged the "Medium" immediately after she sees how it severely damaged Kouen.Night 191, Pages 14-15 Judar Judar constantly teases Kougyoku in several ways and calls her "Old Hag", this makes her get very angry.Shinobu Ohtaka's Tegaki Extras He was one (and the first) of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior, but even when Kougyoku tried to be his friend, Judar refusedNight 121, Page 5, 8, although his reason was to probably tease her again since he is very childish. She affectionately calls him "Judar-chan". In Volume 6's Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too" which hints they have a friendly relationship. Alibaba Saluja Although the events in Balbadd, Alibaba and Kougyoku became friends after they talk about their similar past.Night 121, Page 9 He is her first friend. She calls him "Alibaba-chan", showing great affection with him.Night 188, Page 16 She cares a very great deal for him, as she attacked enraged the "Medium" immediatly after she sees how it hurt Alibaba's arm and left it in a terrible condition.Night 191, Pages 14-15 Aladdin Aladdin and Kougyoku seem to dislike each other since she defeated Ugo.Night 87, Page 9-10 Trivia *Her name means Red Jewel or Ruby in Japanese. *Kougyoku has the same age as her brother Kouha Ren. *Her hobby is to wear luxurious and extravagant clothing and her weakness is making friends. Her special skill is fencing.Magi Official Guidebook *She was duped into believing Judar's fake and embarrassing common sense lessons. Actually, Judar fell for it when he was told by Al-Thamen, and so out of spite he told Kougyoku the same fake lesson.Volume 16's Extra *Kougyoku's type of man is "a person like Kouen-oniisama (big brother Kouen)". *Asked if she has someone on her mind, Kougyoku freaked out and denied.Magi Perfect Fanbook *Hers is the image model of Otohime. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire